dlnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Art Design
1.0 Title; "DLNR: The Antares Incursion" (Tent.) 2.0 Statement of Visual Style; DLNR: The Antares Incursion (Tent.) reflects a visual style representative of a classic "arcade style" top-down isometric gaming experience. This experience will not only correlate with the topic of the Prisoner's Dilemma, but also portray the dilemma in a genre-based theme. We hope to achieve a visual style that incorporates a dark yet cartoon-based humour within a dystopian atmosphere; setting within a "cyberpunk" genre. 2.1 Inspiration(s); Warhammer 40,000 (without the gothic medieval themes) Dead Space (without the dark alien-zombie themes) Deus Ex Pokemon (Top-Down Isometric) Legend of Zelda: Four Swords (Top-Down Isometric) Chrono Trigger (Top-Down Isometric, Cyberpunk) Note: These are merely inspirations, the visual style and overall core aesthetic should NOT mimic these listed games. 3.0 Mood Board; 3.1 A)Genre; "Cyberpunk"; a postmodern science fiction genre noted for its focus on "high tech and low life." It features advanced science, such as information technology and cybernetics, coupled with a degree of breakdown or radical change in the social order. Cyberpunk plots often centre on a conflict among hackers, artificial intelligences, and megacorporations, and tend to be set in a near-future Earth. Visual Elements of Cyberpunk; "Spikeness", Inorganic vs Organic infusions, Industrial, Mechanical, Dark and Cold Colours, etc. B)Image examples of 2.1 Inspiration(s); 3.2 Look and Feel; Tone; Dark Humour, Dystopian Atmosphere, Flashy Lights, Assorted Colours Theme; Dark, Rustic, Cold, "Techno Drome" Note: To Be Expanded On 4.0 Colour Palette(s) Colours: Bright Reds, Bright and Dark Blues, Greys, Blacks, Whites, Browns, Metal Colours; ie. Golds, Silvers, Bronzes, etc. (Refer to Image 1B at the end of the document) 5.0 Visual Assets; 5.1 Concept Art; Some concept art to help nail down the visual aesthetic of the game. We want to go for a cyberpunk feel. Our game world is meant to be a dark representation of a grim future. top left: Always liked the image of using something ridiculous and unnecessary to light a cigarette. In this case a cyborg with a flamethrower built into his arm. This was some early art and it’s not really representative of anything specific to the game, but rather the general theme of the art direction. Right: The Harvester is another piece of concept art done in the early stages of the games design. Again something not specific to the game so much as the overarching design style that we wanted to achieve. It’s basically a horrible cybernetic monster that cannibalizes other cyborgs and violently rips out their augmentations for its own use. Top Middle: This was one of the earliest representations of how the game world was going to look. It was deemed too clean and sterile looking nad was abandoned in favour of a grittier style of level design. Bottom Middle: An old level made in UDK, the techno-fortress was used as inspiration for the kind of dark/ominous/foreboding feel we want to impart upon the players of our game Bottom Left: A more recent example of level art, this fits closer to the aesthetic we are trying to achieve. We wanted a lot of wires, and other technological adornments strewn about the place. 5.2 Character Art; from left to right: Merchant, Click, Dash, Shield Merchant: The merchant awaits the player between levels to peddle his wares and potentially fill the player in on a bit of the narrative. He grants upgrades to the main cast to help them survive dellinger’s gauntlet of mechanical nightmares. He is basically meant to be the shadiest, most suspicious and untrustworthy looking character that Tanner could come up with. Underneath the coat is a machine pieced together from scraps found here and there, some of which poke out here and there. Click: Axel Reed, our click character, is the first of three protagonists. He is a hacker extraordinaire, brilliant, calculating and devious. Various cerebral and optical augments comprise the majority of his cybernetic parts and are used to elevate his hacking abilities to a level that is simply beyond human. Axel and his trusty drone(not shown but planned for the game) have garnered world renown for their code breaking abilities, and have yet to meet a system that they can’t crack. Dash: The dash character, known only as Volpe (meaning fox in Italian), has undergone extensive physical augmentation in order to traverse obstacles with enhanced agility, elegance, and speed that would be utterly impossible for a normal human being. An adrenaline junkie known for taking on missions dubbed “suicidal at best,” many have questioned her mental stability, although few would ever mention such conjecture to her face, and fewer still would live past the end of that sentence. Shield: Our shield character is an ex-marine, Sergeant Dane Wallace, pulled outta retirement for one last job. Known for keeping his laid-back disposition in the face of certain death, he earned his fame for having the lowest fatality rate of any squad leader in the corps. Armed with his handy shield projection augmentations, Dane faces down any obstacle in his path with a smile on his face and a cigar in his mouth. 5.3 Environment/Level Art; Left: This was a more recent piece of level design concept art meant to show off the more visceral, gruesome side to the world we have envisioned. With sinister machines, ominous glowing lights, and the remains of those unfortunate souls who fell before you littering the halls, the Antares fortress should be representative of this delightfully twisted technological nightmare. Right: Based off of an early playtesting model this piece of art was meant to be an early representation of what the actual game will look like. changes have been made, and more are still likely to come. 6.0 3D Assets; 6.1 Traps and Obstacles; The two on the left are designs for the trap door tile which is now the tile that activates after being stepped on, and the fire tile respectively. In the middle is a model of door that we may or may not end up using. It unlocks sideways then opens up and down. This door was primarily built to test in white-boxing and to give a better feel to our game’s mechanical aesthetic. Status: This model is not complete, it is not optimised for in-game use, and it has no UV or textures done on it. It also has no animations yet. Sentry-Bot : The model for the Sentry Bot was from an earlier concept drawing. It was meant as a moving turret that fires at the player. The guns on the front were made to be interchangeable so that we could use the same body for multiple types of turrets. This early version of the model was meant to show the mechanical aesthetic of the game that the team was looking to achieve. Status: This model has since be re-designed and this version may or may not be used in the final game. This model is incomplete as it is not optimized, has no UV map, and has no textures. Trap Door Model 3D models of Tanner’s concept for the Trap door, which is now a switch tile. This model may be irrelevant, or might need to at least be slightly adjusted. Status: Not Final, Not Optimised, No UV, No Decent Textures, Not Animated. Fire Tile Model 3D Model of Tanner’s concept for a Fire Tile. Status: This model is not final. Not Optimized, No UV, No Decent Textures. Not Animated, fire effects added for look. Flame Turret This is the model for the flame turret that is inspired by the original sentry bot concept. The idea behind this was to create a stationary turret that shoots flames. This re-design allows for the model to take up less space on the map but still be visible to the player while maintaining a higher level of detail than the previous concept. This is an early concept and is not final. Some of the details in the base of the model may be removed if they can’t be seen by the player and are therefore unnecessary. Status: This model has not been optimized, lacks a UV map and textures, and any animation associated with the model has not yet been created. Laser Turret This model is based on the previous model in this section. The base of the model is the same as the flame turret in order to maintain a level of consistency between the two designs. The top part of the model was changed to feature a laser firing turret instead of the flame thrower. This is still an early concept and is not final. Some of the details in the base of the model may be removed if they can’t be seen by the player and are therefore unnecessary. Status:The model has not been optimized, lacks a UV map and textures, and any animation associated with the model has not yet been created. 6.2 Switches; This is a gate switch I modeled to represent what the player would need to interact with in order to unlock or lock and open or close doors. This switch has a power cable that would connect to the door that it allows access to. Status: Not Final, Not Optimized, No UV, No Decent Textures, No Animations. This second switch was based on a switch concept that was featured in one of the earlier level design concept art pieces. It is meant to be used as a different type of door switch. This model features gears that would need to be animated and wires that would connect to the door that is opened/closed when the switch is activated. Status:This model is not finalized as it is not optimized for a game, it is missing the UV map and textures, and no animations have been created. 6.3 Environmental This model is of a broken or exposed wire that was quickly made in Maya. If this type of model were to be used in the final game it would feature sparks coming from the exposed wires. Status:This model is not finalized as it is not optimized for a game, it is missing the UV map and textures. This model is of a security camera that would be attached to walls so that it is visible to the player. It would have no gameplay effect and is just for aesthetic purposes. It was modeled based on concept art. Status:This model is not finalized as it is not optimized for a game, it is missing the UV map and textures. Might need simple animations to move the “eye” around. This model is of a data pad that could be placed on different surfaces around the environment. It is meant to enhance the aesthetic of the environment. Status:This model is not finalized as it is not optimized for a game, it is missing the UV map and textures. This model is of a series of gears that could be placed on walls or throughout the environment. It has no gameplay effect and is just for aesthetics purposes. Status:This model is not finalized as it is not optimized for a game, it is missing the UV map and textures. Might need a simple animation to rotate the gears. This model is of a computer screen that could be placed on walls around the environment. It is meant to enhance the aesthetic of the environment. Could display different objects on the screen to increase the variety of environmental objects seen by the player. Status:This model is not finalized as it is not optimized for a game, it is missing the UV map and textures. This model is of a series of wires that could be placed on the environment. The image shows an example of different positions that the wires could be placed in depending on what they are attached to. The model could also come in a variety of colours. Status:This model is not finalized as it is not optimized for a game, it is missing the UV map and textures. 6.4 Pick-ups This model is of the Click pick-up that the player can pick up during gameplay. The model was based on concept art. In game the model may have to be angled and possibly have a glow effect to make the object stand out more to the player. Status:This model is not finalized as it is not optimized for a game, it is missing the UV map and textures. Could possibly have a looping rotation animation. This model is of the Coolant pick-up that the player can pick up during gameplay. In game the model may have to be angled and possibly have a glow effect to make the object stand out more to the player. Status:This model is not finalized as it is not optimized for a game, it is missing the UV map and textures. Could possibly have a looping rotation animation. This model is of the Dash pick-up that the player can pick up during gameplay. The model was based on concept art. In game the model may have to be angled and possibly have a glow effect to make the object stand out more to the player. Status:This model is not finalized as it is not optimized for a game, it is missing the UV map and textures. Could possibly have a looping rotation animation. 7.0 Camera and Lighting; 7.1 Camera; Top-Down Isometric: In video games, "isometric" refers to some form of parallel projection (commonly, the form of dimetric projection mistakenly referred to as "isometric") where the viewpoint is rotated slightly to reveal other facets of the game environment that would not otherwise be visible from either a top-down perspective or side view individually,, thereby producing a three-dimensional effect. The terms "3/4 perspective", "2.5D" and "pseudo-3D" are also commonly used. 7.2 Lighting; The game is going to be set in dark rooms populated by harsh eerie lights emitted from fire, screens, lasers, and other gadgets, gizmos, and mechanical trimmings that litter the area. 8.0 Established workflow, asset creation pipeline and priorities in consultation with Art team: Concept Artist;Andrew van Grieken, Tanner Bisson 3D Artist - Character and Prop Designer/Modeller; Mike Ferguson, Adrian Forletta, Justin Grossman Texture Artist; Bryan Weiser Animator; Tanner Bisson 9.0 User Interface Design Methodology Start Menu Play Option Credits Character select 3 characters to choose from o Initial abilities are viewed above players “Ready phase” “Press Start” (only accessible after both characters are ready) In game interface Player one and two “wing” designs o Coolant bar o Health bar o Face indicator (for death/ changes at varying degrees of hp from happy or sad) o Comm screen o Ability graphics + micro information Main screen o Tiny timer at the top Merchant screen Individual information boxes at top (information displayed is dependant on where each players cursor is) Graphic representation of the abilities o Each player can move their cursor over an ability o Higher abilities are greyed out o If a player has an ability, colour around the border of the ability will demonstrate that the ability is acquired Talk button Continue button 10.0 Texture Methodology Method: After creating a model in Maya, now needing to apply textures, extract the UVs of the model. This can be done with a separate program. - UV Layout (Should be downloaded in DEV Lab) Please refer to the Texture Asset List for details as to what needs to be done. 11.0 Sound Design Please refer to sound design asset list